


just another mcyt high school au textfic

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Textfic, Texting, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, crackfic, eventual angst, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: as the title sayshonestly i really just got bored last night and started writing, this is probably going to be kind of OOC purely because 1. i Do Not care 2. i'm legit just having fun don't @ me and 3. i don't know alot about alot of the people in this.so yeah, enjoy
Relationships: no - Relationship
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	1. dumbass teens

**Author's Note:**

> usernames and people for your convenience
> 
> Dre - Dream  
> sandpog - Wilbur  
> Furry - Fundy  
> TOOB - Tubbo  
> Halfnhalf - Ranboo  
> LGBBQ - Eret  
> goat - Schlatt  
> BIG MAN - Tommy  
> dilf - Philza  
> Sam nook - Awesamdude  
> Blade - Techno

_Dre created the chat_ **_dumbass teens_ **

_Dre added sleeping beauty, ARSON, BIG MAN, and others_

_12:36 AM_

**Dre:** howdy and welcome

**sandpog:** why?

**Dre:** i got bored

**sandpog:** sounds about right.

**sandpog:** who else is online?

**Furry:** i am

**TOOB:** mw to

**Halfnhalf: ✌️**

**LGBBQ:** why are 2/3 of the children up so late

**TOOB:** phone notifisjctin woke ne up

**Halfnhalf:** insomnia

**LGBBQ:** sounds about right

**sandpog:** guys i don’t think tommy puts his phone on silent maybe we should wait to talk here a bunch

**sandpog:** we might wake him up

**goat:** why am i here i’m not even a teen

**Dre:** you’re 18 you count

**goat:** Phil is 35

**Dre:** if you actually thought that i _wasn’t_ going to add our only form of chaos control you are _wrong._

**goat:** fair but how am i supposed to deal drugs to you guys now

**Dre:** dms

**Halfnhalf:** who have you been dealing drugs too

**goat:** that is between me and the dms

**sandpog:** i don’t like the sound of that

**BIG MAN:** what the fuck is this

**sandpog:** i warned you guys

**Dre:** you didn’t warn shit

**Dre:** also this is a gc i made out of boredom

**BIG MAN:** cool

**BIG MAN:** i’m going back to sleep now

**TOOB:** bye tomyyy!!

**Halfnhalf:** anyone else notice he spelt things right

**sandpog:** it might be because he's tired from getting woken up?? who knows

**dilf:** Hes not the only tired one. Now to bed with all of you. You have school tomorrow.

**Dre:** shit dad found out

**sandpog:** yes philza minecraft

**Halfnhalf:** mr. minecraft i literally can’t

**dilf:** Do you not have medication to help with that?

**Halfnhalf:** i do but i ran out and haven’t been able to get it refilled

**dilf:** In that case just try to get it refilled soon

**Halfnhalf:** will do

**dilf:** Now then. I see some of you guys online. Go the fuck to sleep.

**Dre:** yes dad

**Furry:** yes grandfather

**TOOB:** yes sur

**dilf:** Good.

_7:39 AM_

**Sam nook:** what is this?

  
**Blade:** a bad idea, probably.


	2. ert: ranboo where tf are you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboo vanishes twice in one day, both times because he's stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i decided who's siblings with who AFTER writing the first chapter, so here they are.  
> also some things from the first chapter might no longer make sense because of this but whatever
> 
> Phil is Techno, Wilbur and Tommy's dad (Techno and Wilbur are twins and Tommy is the youngest, they were all adopted. why? because i'm weak for found family and fuck you)
> 
> Eret, Niki, Ranboo and Tubbo are siblings (Eret is the oldest, Niki is the older middle child, Ranboo is the younger middle child, and Tubbo is the (adopted) youngest, only being slightly younger then Ranboo)
> 
> Bad is Sapnap's older brother
> 
> and that's it, enjoy the chapter. or don't. idrc

_ 12:20 PM _

**TOOB:** yas ajyoje seen ranoo?? He suuwallt sits with eme and tommy but she sintmehre

**sandpog:** tommy. translation please.

**BIG MAN:** has anyone seen ranboo?? He usually sits with me and tommy but he isn’t here

**sandpog:** thank you

**sandpog:** and no i haven’t seen him

**LGBBQ:** he went to the bathroom

**LGBBQ:** if he isn’t back yet he might’ve forgotten where either the cafeteria or the bathroom is

**TOOB:** well hgo lood for jom

**sandpog:** tommy

**BIG MAN:** we’ll go look for him

**sandpog:** once again thank you

**BIG MAN:** wilburs thnaked me twice in oen daty this is weid

**sandpog:** you are unthanked

**BIG MAN:** BITVH HWD ARE OU

**LGBBQ:** we might need another translator but for angry tommy

**Sam nook:** “HOW DARE YOU”

**LGBBQ:** that was fast

**Sam nook:** i have upset tommy senses

**BIG MAN:** CNA CODNRIM, TS’ WEIRD

**Sam nook:** <3

_ 12:45 PM _

**TOOB:** wne skffiun him

**BIG MAN:** RANBOO WAS ON RA VODMPLETELY FIFGERENT FLOOR??? HE COENUFSES ME

**LGBBQ:** sounds legit

**Halfnhalf:** it is

**sandpog:** your lack of memory scares me sometimes

**sandpog:** genuinely how are you still alive

**Halfnhalf:** i don’t know

**sandpog:** concerning answer

**LGBBQ:** but an accurate one

**sandpog:** concerningly

**Blade:** that isn’t a word

**sandpog:** silence, english major

**Halfnhalf:** he isn’t an english major??

**sandpog:** yet

**Blade:** i have plans

**Halfnhalf:** in any other context that message would scare me

**Blade:** as it should.

  
  


_ [ _ _ dm between  _ **_ranboo_ ** _ and  _ **_ert_ ** _ ] _

_ 9:36 PM _

**ert:** ranboo where tf are you

**ranboo:** taco bell

**ert:** why are you at taco bell so late

**ranboo:** we wanted taco bell

**ert:** we

**ranboo:** did you not notice tubbo was also gone??

**ert:** you went to taco bell at 9:30pm with tubbo

**ert:** how lost are you guys

**ranboo:** not lost, surprisingly

**ranboo:** we’re coming back right now actually

**ert:** i hate you two

**ert:** get home soon and safe please

**ranboo:** i can only promise one of those things for sure

  
**ranboo:** but we’ll do our best :]


End file.
